


Kitchen disaster (or not?)

by Cookie__94



Series: Freckle on a mission [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: ...gone wrong, Cooking, Eventual Fluff, Fluff, Freckles, I'm Sorry, M/M, OT9 - Freeform, This is mess, if you squint hint of other ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 17:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19909414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookie__94/pseuds/Cookie__94
Summary: Jeongin just wanted to do something nice for his hyungs.





	Kitchen disaster (or not?)

**Author's Note:**

> This whole thing is a mess and I'm really sorry for that.
> 
> NOT PROOF READ!!

It was a busy few weeks for Jeongin. Juggling school and promotions was always difficult but with additional practice for their Unveil tour, he was absolutely exhausted. He knew that his hyungs were even more exhausted because while he was just sitting in school, taking notes, they were all having their individual practice.

So that’s why when they finally got some time to rest, he was surprised to come home just to find the dorm completely deserted. At first he thought that maybe they are just sleeping, but after checking all their rooms and finding them empty, he realized that is not the case. That’s when he thought of checking his phone just to remember it was dead and so was his power bank and because of that, he resolved to doing his homework on the way home. After putting his phone on charger and bringing it back to life, he saw messages from his hyungs. They all varied in length but essentially said the same thing - they went to their dance studio to get some more practice done.

Jeongin sighed. He didn’t understand it. They finally, FINALLY, have some time off, yet they all choose to go and practice. He was upset. They all work really hard and deserve the time off. All he wanted was to come home to find his hyungs playing games and arguing over who is better.

He would never admit it out loud, but over the years of living at the dorm, he found out that he absolutely hates coming home to find the dorm empty.He was never the first one to get home. There was always someone to welcome him back. He felt like a small child, getting upset over being the only one home but he couldn’t help the pout that made way on his face. 

After sulking for what felt like hours but was actually only few minutes, he came up with a plan. He was sure that they will all be tired and hungry once they come back, so Jeongin’s plan was to cook a meal for all of them. After all, when was the last time they ate something else than takeaway and instant ramen.

After looking up good recipe on the internet, he decided to make kimchi fried rice since they still had some kimchi in the fridge. No one knows where it came from but it was there and it was delicious. It looked simple enough, so even though Jeongin didn’t have much experience when it came to cooking, he was fairly confident he can do it as long as he follows the recipe. He got all the ingredients ready and started.

At first everything went according to plan but soon it all went south real fast. And all because he dropped knife - luckily it missed his foot - which led to him somehow accidentally closing the page with the recipe and it took him forever to open it again. He was concentrating so hard on getting the page open as soon as possible that he completely forgot to move the pan from the burner.

The result? The dorms kitchen was now filled with smoke and smell of burnt food and he had no idea what to do now.

  


* * *

To say Felix was tired was a major understatement. He was beyond exhausted. Actually, he have no idea how are his legs still moving.

When he woke up that morning, he planned to get some extra practice done, yes, but only for hour or two. But Hyunjin and Minho-hyung had different plan. The three of them spent hours practicing both their old and new routines and even managed to do some freestyle to whatever song came on next, and while Felix enjoyed dancing, he just wanted to go home and rest. But of course it wasn’t going to be that easy. When he finally managed to escape the other two dancers, he literally ran into Jisung coming out of elevator. 

Now, Jisung is usually fast learner and doesn’t struggle much while learning new choreography, but he was having some troubles and he was set on conquering it today. Felix knew that but he didn’t expect the day older boy to ask for his help. And who was Felix to refuse to help his almost twin. That’s how not even ten minutes later, he found himself in different dance studio than before, going over the same part of the song over and over again for at least two hours,

When Jisung noticed just how exhausted Felix was, he practically pushed him out of the practice room, telling him to go home. When he asked if Jisung will be okay on his own, he just smirked and said he will bother Hyunjin and Minho-hyung until they decide to help him.

And that was why Felix was currently dragging his feet up the stairs - because the elevator decided that today is a good day to stop working - wanting nothing else than to sleep.

But when he finally got inside, he was met with a smoke and really bad smell. Confused, he kicked off his shoes, dropped his bag by the door and went to kitchen where he assumed he would find the source. And sure enough, the smoke and smell was even worse there. He expected that, and the mess, but what he didn’t expect was to find their youngest sitting on the kitchen floor on the verge of tears.

  


* * *

Jeongin just stood frozen in middle of smoke filled kitchen for past ten minutes, unsure of where exactly he should start cleaning, when he heard the front door open and close. Sign that one, or more, of his hyungs just came back. Not only he had no food ready for them but he also made their whole dorm smell like burnt rice. He started panicking but just as quickly as the panic came it was replaced with sadness. He knew his hyungs we going to be disappointed in him. And how could they not, he can’t even make something as simple as kimchi fried rice. He wanted to cry. His knees gave in and he found himself on the floor, unable to get up.

He heard footsteps making their way over to the kitchen, briefly hesitating by the door before walking over and stopping right in front of him. His vision was slowly becoming blurry but his tears were yet to fall.

“Jeongin?” It wasn’t more than a soft whisper but he instantly recognized that deep voice.

“F-Felix-hyung” He tried to sound less broken but the words came out more like a whine.

Second later, he felt arms pulling him closer and soon his head was resting on Felix’s shoulder with the other wrapping his arms around his waist, holding him close.

“It’s okay Innie. Everything is okay” And Jeongin couldn’t hold his tears back anymore.

He doesn’t know how long they stayed like this, Jeongin crying and Felix comfortingly rubbing his back whispering “It’s okay” over and over again. By the time he was calm enough to stop crying, he was sure Felix’s hoodie was covered in snot and tear stains.

“You okay bub?” He heard Felix ask but his focus was on his hand that moved from his back to his hair. He was tired from crying so much and he didn’t want to talk since he knew his voice would sound rough from all the crying he did just now so he only nodded.

Much to Jeongin’s dismay, Felix pulled back and used his other hand to gently lift the younger’s boy chin up so he could look at him.

“You go and wash up, change into something warm but comfortable, and wait for me in the living room? And if you could pick something for us to watch you would be an absolute angel.” The freckled boy smiled sweetly at him and ruffled his hair before standing up to walk over to the nearest window to open it.

“What are you still doing here? Off you go” Felix playfully scolded him after turning around and seeing Jeongin still in the same place.

He felt guilty for making his hyung clean hi mess but he also knew that he wouldn’t be much of a help in his current state.

* * *

It took a while before Felix finished cleaning. He tried really hard to scrub the pan but eventually he gave up, figuring that they can simply just buy a new one. Due to all windows being open, the smoke left but unfortunately it was still going to take some time for the smell to leave as well. He used bathroom spray to overpower it even a little bit and while it wasn’t the best solution, it wasn’t the worst either.

When he finished, he went to quickly change, throwing on the first pair of clean sweatpants and hoodie he found before heading back to living room. There he found a very sleepy Jeongin curled up on a couch, dressed in brightly green hoodie and grey sweatpants with panda print all over them.

“Awww Innie, baby, you look absolutely adorable” Felix cooed as he sit next to the younger boy. Jeongin didn’t waste any time, wrapping arms around his hyungs waist, head resting on his chest.

“What are we watching?” he asked, but instead of answering, Jeongin simply started the movie.

“Lilo&Stitch? Didn’t see this one for a while.”

They watched the movie in silence, both boys simply enjoying the presence of each other. After about half an hour, Felix suspected that Jeongin might be sleeping, but when he looked down at him, he noticed the sad look on his face.

“Hey cutie, what’s wrong?” he asked, concern lacing his voice.

“It’s just- I-” Jeongin sighed “I don’t like coming back to an empty dorm. It might sound silly, but i got used to someone always being around. And we worked really hard these past few weeks and we all deserve some rest but you all went to get some extra individual practice and i got worried you guys are overworking yourself so I figured I could at least make some food so that we don’t eat takeaway all the time but I messed up and then you came home and instead of scolding me you let me cry on your shoulder and on top of it you even cleaned up my mess and I don’t know, I just feel really guilty.”

“Oh baby, I’m so sorry. I should’ve know that you didn’t see our texts when you didn’t respond. It’s not silly, we all feel the same way. It’s rare that no one is around but trust me, we all hate the silence that comes with it.” Jeongin felt a tap on his chin, a silent request for him to look at his hyungs.

When he looked up, he forgot how to breathe for a moment, because Felix was looking at him with eyes full of love and he had the softest smile Jeongin had ever seen on the freckled boy.

“We all make mistakes. That’s life. But don’t let it get to you. We make mistakes so that we can learn from them and do better next time. As for cleaning, there was no way I would let you do that. You’re our adorable maknae and seeing you so upset broke my heart. So from now on, no more crying sweetheart.”

Jeongin didn’t even realize he started crying again and before he could even think of an answer, the slightly shorter boy leaned in and one by one kissed the tears away from his face.

“Hyung” he whined just for Felix to shush him.

“Shh munchkin, lemme replace your tears with freckles.” It was nothing more than a breathless whisper.

By the time the last tear was replaced with a kiss, Jeongin had considerable calmed down. There was still a nervous feeling about rest of his hyungs coming home and finding out what happened, but it was pushed back and his full attention was on the boy in front of him that was making him feel so immensely warm and loved.

One last kiss on his nose that made the younger giggle before Felix pulled back.

“Feeling better, angel?”

Jeongin scoffed “Hyung, you are the angel here. But yes, I feel better now. Thank you.” he mumbled the last part while snuggling back into Felix’s chest “I realized that yes, I might have messed up, but at least I didn’t almost set the whole building on fire while trying to bake cookies.”

Felix laughed at that “Okay, let’s make a deal. I won’t say a word about what happened today and you won’t say anything about that. Especially in from of Woojin-hyung, he would kill me.”

“Only if we can watch Mulan after this and cuddle some more.

“Oh I thought it was obvious that I won’t let you escape from my hold any time soon, pumpkin.” And with that, he moved into more comfortable position, pulling Jeongin with him.

Soon, Jeongin’s eyes started to get heavy, yet he had no intention to try and fight it “Love you hyung.”

“Love you too Innie.” And the last thing he remembers before falling asleep was a kiss on his forehead.

  
  
  


_** BONUS ** _

When the rest of Stray Kids finally came home, they were welcomed with a wave of a cold air that brought along a strange smell.

“God, why is it so cold in here” grumbled Changbin.

“All the windows are open. Probably because of the smell.” Woojin commented as he went in the kitchen to put down the takeaway they got on their way home.

He was the first one to notice the pan poking out of the bin. It was obvious that the rest of the boys noticed as soon as they entered the kitchen.

“I wonder what happened” mused Seungmin.

“Let’s ask Felix and Jeongin then.” Jisung was about to go look for them but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. It was Chan.

With a soft smile he motioned for them to quietly follow him into the living room and in front of the couch.

“Oh” came their collective response to seeing their youngest curled up to Felix, with the older having his arms protectively wrapped around Jeongin, both sleeping peacefully.

A silent agreement to not ask them about what happened was made as soft smiles appeared on all of their faces.

And of they all kissed the two boys goodnight, well, they will never know.


End file.
